


Singing Nobody Will Ever Remember Me

by lovesexdeath_valley (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, another Tumblr prompt, i might add another chapter/part but idk yet, i most likely will, there isnt really explicit sex but it's definitely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovesexdeath_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we're standing in the hallway avoiding each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Nobody Will Ever Remember Me

Frank! Man, do me a solid and leave. Like, now. Right now."

Frank looked up in surprise, "What? Fuck no! I've been doing shit all fucking week. I just wanna sleep."

Pete groaned, hurriedly picking up various clothing and old takeout containers, "Dude! I'm trying to get laid here! Help a brother out!"

"Why don't you go back to his place? Why do you need to do it here?"

"We just came from there! Bob's having a movie date!"

Frank's face lit up, "No way! Bryar? With who?"

"Ray Toro."

"No way!"

"Yes way," a new voice replied. Frank glanced over and laughed at Patrick's expression of disgust. "It was his "I'm trying get laid' movie."

"He has an 'I'm trying to get laid' movie?"

Patrick's scowl deepened, "It's Space Jam."

Frank looked like a little kid on Christmas, " _Space Jam!_ "

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Anyways!" Pete said, glaring pointedly at Frank, "Frank was just leaving, weren't you Frank."

He was tempted to say no, like really really tempted, but he liked Patrick so he simply said, "Yeah. Have fun you two." Pete gave him his signature 'you are my favourite person ever' smile and Patrick blushed. He grabbed some clothes, gave them a small salute, and left. 

Out in the hallway, he pondered where to go. Obviously Bob's was out, and he couldn't go to Ray's cause he still owed Brian 20 bucks and there was no way he'd let him stay without paying. He sighed as he sank to the ground in defeat. He'd think of something.

Suddenly a door from down the hall opened and some guy stumbled out, "Oh my God, Mikes! I'm still here! Seriously, what the shit," the man cried, hands over his eyes. The door slammed as someone was bodily shoved against it. Judging by the sounds Frank could hear coming from behind it, this 'Mike' guy was pulling a Pete Wentz. 

The evicted man stared at the door with an expression of pure repugnance before sighing and sitting a few doors down from the room he just left. Yeah, Frank could get this guy. From the room behind him came the unmistakable sound of _his_ mattress creaking. He grimaced at the image before standing to bang on the door, "Hey!" he yelled, "You are not having sex on my bed!"

There was a moment of silence before Pete spoke, "Patrick says to stop listening like a creep and to get the fuck out."

Frank scowled at the door before following the stranger's example and sitting several feet away from the occupied room.

There was a blissful silence for a few moments before the other man spoke, "You too, huh?"

Frank sighed, "Yeah. Apparently no one can use a motel nowadays."

"Everyone says they're 'not romantic enough'," stranger guy snorted, rolling his eyes. He was really pretty, with obnoxious red hair and bright hazel eyes. Frank was wondering why he'd never seen him around before. He definitely would have remembered him.

"I'm Frank."

"Gerard."

Frank was quiet for a moment, considering, "There's a bar a few blocks from here, you busy right now? 

Before Gerard could answer, an extremely loud moan came from the room he just left. Both he and Frank grimaced, "Fuck no, let's go," he said, scrambling up and grabbing his coat. Frank pulled himself to his feet and shot a slightly concerned glance at his dorm room before turning towards the other man.

"Alright, let's go before I puke in that fucking potted tree. They're fucking on my bed."

Gerard gave him a sympathetic look, "I've got about 5 bucks worth of quarters you can use. Something tells me you're gonna need all of them." Frank couldn't help but consider the weight behind those words and thought maybe, just maybe, he'd found a way to get back at Pete.


End file.
